The 4 Years of Dick Grayson to Robin
by KizKatsayzgirlzruleYJ
Summary: When a man named Anthony Zucco murders the Flying Grayson's, paralyzing Rick Grayson and leaving 9 year old Richard John Dick Grayson orphaned, Bruce Wayne is there to give the child a home. But Dick doesn't know that his home is temporary. When he does, Bruce doesn't want to let the boy go, the joy in life leave. So he tells Dick the secret to let him stay. This is Dick's life.
1. Hear the Robin's Cries

**Kat tiz back from writer's fever. Writing not posting... kidding, my computer crush multiple times lately and I keep losing stuff. So, recovering still. New stories on their way so keep your eye out. And my love of Dick Grayson takes to another story. For those of you interested in Circus Act and Villainary Trade Worker, I'm gonna be trying to catch you peeps up on those. I have a new story as well I'll be posting so watch out for that one. I think its gonna be called Protected Life, about a girl and she is force to separate from her family with a new name and then 8 years later, once again her life is destroyed after it had just been rebuilt. Her little brother Danny and her live secretly in Gotham, hiding, but Boy Wonder takes a liking to the new girl and hero... You'll see. I hope you like my story on Robin, expect at least 2 more chapters, long chapters... here you go :)**

We were death defying. We were who they came to see at the circus, the dangerous act that they watched in amazement. We were the trapeze act of Haly's Circus, the ones they waited for...

April 1, 2006: We are the ones who they come to see. My Aunt Karla, Uncle Rick, Cousin John, Mom, dad... And me! Richard John (Dick) Grayson! I'm the youngest member to a trapeze group called the flying Grayson! I turned 9 exactly 4 months ago. Your my friend, and I'll keep you very updated.

We are in Gotham City, have been for a day. I've heard things about this city, screwed things. This city is so bad, they have a masked shadow protecting them called Batman: The Dark Knight! He has been my idol for as long as I can remember. The best there is. Thats why you know Gotham City is a messed up place, so I've been told.

Maybe I don't need others as my source. "I'm telling you Haly! Your circus needs protection, so heres the deal, you pay the money or the performers pay their lives."

"Get out of here Tony Zucco if you know whats good for you! Anywhere near my performers and I'll make you wish you were never born." Haly cracked a whip at the man call Tony Zucco. I was hiding behind crates when he passed.

He noticed me, I didn't get the time to try and run before he grabbed me by my shirt. "HEY! Le mii go! Le mii go! Le mee..." I couldn't finish before he put a hand over my mouth. I mumbled through it.

"Shut it, kid. You won't be speaking any of what you heard to anyone, or you'll get it, Circus Freak."

"Drop the boy! Put him down or so help me, I'll call the police to hunt you down!" This caught his attention. I was still tugging at him arm that had grip on my red t-shirt.

"underweight little brat." He mumbled before he threw me to the ground harshly. Haly cracked the whip again till Zucco was running off. I was on the ground. That hurt, a lot. Tears started forming in my eyes, like any other kid would, I cried.

"Its alright, Dick." Haly came over and picked me up off the ground. "That man isn't coming back, and if he does, he'll regret it. We'll go all out circus on him." Haly smiled. That made me feel a bit better, the joke. I think...

He carried me to the trailer where my family was and traded me off to my mother. "Whats this?"

"He fell down hard." Haly said. He doesn't want the circus to get fidgety about this 'threat.' No worries. Right?

"Thank you Mr. Haly." My mother smiled.

"Anytime Mary." And he walked off.

"I tell you not to run around when its been yet outside, and what do you do?"

"But mum..." I tried to tell her waht really happened.

"Shhh." She said then glared me in the eye. I was at her hip side, she was turned facing me, I was comforted by her arms and her motherly looks of comfort. She used her fingers to push my long bangs away from my face to see my eyes. "You, Dick Grayson, have the prettiest little eyes. The puppy dog pearl blues." I widened my eyes and gave the sad look. "Thats you alright. My little Robin." She sighed. I then hugged her as she set me to my feet. "Now go get dressed so we can rehearse, alright Dick?"

"Yez mommy." I said then running off.

"Hey mister!" I turned back. "No running!" I nodded and walked. When she wasn't looking, I grinned and ran off.

That night during the performance, I had sorta forgotten about earlier events. Until we were heading into the tent. Then men had finished securing the wires. One man came out the wrong way. He was familiar, in a bad way. "Mum! Dad! I know tha't man! He shouldn't..."

"Dick, quiet." Uncle Rick warned.

"Bu't tha man, he..."

"Dick, are you going to be like this all night?" Asked Aunt Karla.

"Bu... But..."

"We have to go on now. Tell us later." They pushed me a bit along. I only resisted once then just followed along side my family. We went to our postitions. Mother, Aunt Karla and I went to the left and dad, uncle Rick, and John went to the right. We were set in our postitions.

"Welcoming our special guest of tonights show, Bruce Wayne!"

"Introducing the Flying Graysons!"

I forgot everything when I was set up into the air. I was the only one out of my family who could do a certain flip. My star moment was then. Performing the Quadropple flip.

Followed by my short solo, was the family finally that I was to young and short to take part in. I'd rather be apart of that. "Don't worry squirt, you'll get your chance." I wish I was in John's spot.

"Someday it'll be more than just a few seconds solos." My dad commented. Then they bother swung off to set themselves with the family. Suddenly I was excited for it to begin. Like time just needs to past for me to watch it again... then all suddenly, my life began to fall apart around me as air stopped reaching my lungs with so much air being gasped out. I had watch their bodies tremble to the ground after a wire had snapped. I looked down in horror. The pearl blues, as my mom nicknamed my eyes, were widened in horror and shined out with tears. Then a light struck me. Tears fell harder and harder. I finally blinked, then shut my eyes. The audience was so silent, you could probably hear my sobbing all the way to the back. Then I snapped into reality and ran went down the latter. Towards the bottom, I just fell down. I ran to my mother. Her eyes were wide open, along with most others. She was breathing quick. Circus members started to gather to help out. I stayed with my mother.

Tears fell like a faucet. "M-mum...?" She snapped out of shock then tried turning her head to me.

"my little robin..." Her hand grabbed mine. "I'll always love you Robin, we all will always love you."

"mum... mom... Don't go." I sobbed. I had her hand in mine. He bracelet that I had given her just 2 days earlier for her birthday. 2 robins... I cried so much that I was about to pass out from headache.

I watched my family be taken away in black bags. My Uncle Rick is still alive and is being taken in the ambulance. A conversation then caught my attention. "What do you mean the boy can't stay here?! We are his family!"  
"For his own safety. Zucco might strike again, the kid is a witness, a key witness not to hard to find."

"He'll be safe with me!"

"He'll be safer in child services. I'm sorry Mr. Haly."

"I'm sorry this happened in the worst city in the world. You better be sorry, taking a kid away from everything he has ever known. Child services... ridiculous..." Haly was mad. I was upset. I sat there and cried.

Gordon approached me. I made no reaction of notice. I just sobbed. "Hey, kiddo." He said, sitting next to me.

"the-their gone... *(snff snff)*" I could barely speak, I tried to breathe normal but it was so hard. Air just wouldn't reach my lungs.

"Hey..." Gordon tried getting my attention. "hey, look at me, boy." He tried to get my attention, but my head ach and sobbing self refused. He lifted my chin and turned my head to face him. He looked into my bright blue watery eyes. "It'll all be OK, Dick. It'll all be OK." He embraced me.

"It's-all-my fault." I even started coughing a little bit.

Narrator me: As Gordon left the crying boy to talk to the woman going to be taking him away as child services, Bruce came back. "Bruce Wayne? What are you doing here?"

"Whats going to happen to the kid?"

"He needs protection, so he has to leave the circus. Don't know who'd take him though."

"I'd be more than happy to."

"You don't have too do that. You have too..."

"Oh please. He needs a home for now. The manor provides more than enough room. He'd be safe. I can act as his family for the time being till he is safe in another home. Its the least I can do."

"Are you sure?"

"absolutely."

Bruce went over to the boy who wasn't doing well at coughing his words out to the child services director. "It'll be alright, Dick Grayson. Now come along with me. We'll have to..."

"No, he'll be going with me, Miss."

"Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, I'll be taking him home."

"You sure?" He nodded.

She left and Bruce was left with the boy. A hand was placed on Dick's shoulder.

Dick Grayson: "I'm Bruce Wayne, but you can call me Bruce. You can come home with me, while everything is being settled, you will get to be apart of my family." I looked slightly up at Bruce. My bangs dangled in my face, covering an eye. Bruce attempted once to move them, but my bangs fell. He then picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Your not a heavy little kid." I didn't bother coughing up a response. "Tomorrow, we'll come back to get your things, and you can say good bye." I nodded. Whipping away my tears was hard to do. I was coughing and gasping for air between my sobs. My head ache grew.

Bruce set me in the backseat of a limo, and he sat next to me. An older man drove the car. In the middle of the ride, Bruce unbuckled my belt and pulled me close to him, he comforted me for the rest of the ride. His chin was set on my head and his hand was on the back of my head. My face borrowed in his chest. I fell asleep for a few minutes then he awoke me by accident getting out of the car. He carried me into the biggest house I've ever seen. The Wayne Manor, as its recognized. He carried me to a room and set me down on a bed. The room was big. "This will be your room. But for right now, rest. Its been a long day." And he left me alone. I sobbed untill I had sobbed myself to sleep.

When I woke up, there were a set of clothes and a new pair of sneekers on a chair. I heard a knock on the door. "May I come in?" Asked a familiar dace.

"Mhmm" I hummed.

"So, when you get dressed, Alfred made you breakfast. Then I was thinking we go get your stuff and go shopping for clothes you like. That OK?" And I responded with a nod to Bruce.

After breakfast, we went to the circus. Haly was already packing up. He spotted us and came over. Kneeling down he embraced me. I let tears fall again. "Your always apart of this family kiddo. The Flying Grayson's isn't over, there is still Dick Grayson."

It was about 2 weeks later. Bruce was teaching me fencing. I swung around the thing like crazy. Not doing anything correctly. "Dick, your using all your energy to quickly." And he knocked the thing out of my hand, pointing his sword at my chest. I smiled and let out a giggle. "Who giggles in defeat?" I tried getting my sword back but he knocked me to the matt. I giggled a bit more and then jumped under him landing behind. I jumped on to his back. "No, that cheating." I attempted to cover him eyes. "Oh no you don't." I let go, landing on the matt again. He flipped me off my picking the matt slightly up. While I was lost in giggle, he picked me up and set me sitting up on a high bar. "And now your taller than me." He heard a door open.

"I'm sorry to intrude Master Bruce and Master Richard, but commissioner Gordon is here and would wish to speak to Master Richard alone." Bruce seemed surprised by this.

"Dick, why don't you go take a shower and ready for dinner." He said lifting me down.

"oh... ok." I said, walking away a bit upset of our ruined bonding time. Today, I knew I had family.

But I'm still curious. So I followed Bruce to the room they were talking privately in. I stayed on the otherside of the door. Alfred was in the kitchen. And I'd hear footsteps if he anyone is coming out.

"I'm sure your going to be relieved to hear that the boy won't have to stay with you anymore soon. We might have Zucco cornered."

"But, what will happen to Dick once you do get Zucco?"

"We'll send him to the foster home. I think someone is already planning to adopt him. A mother, father, and a girl they adopted not to long ago."

"Oh... Good." What!? NO! Not good! Bruce!

"Batman is almost on it. Once Zucco and his brothers are behind bars, it'll be safe to send Dick to the foster home." I gasped. They must of heard me because it all fell silent.

Bruce Wayne: I forgot almost that Dick is only with me temporarily. I heard the gasp outside the door. "Everything alright?"

"No." I said walking to the door. When I opened it, Dick was already running down the hall to play like he heard nothing. I went after him, I knew he saw me. He knew that I knew. But he shut his bedroom door quick.

"Should I leave?"

"I'll work it out with him. I think he is scared of having to adjust so much. I forgot, and never told him his stay he was temporary." Then Gordon left.

"Dick, open the door." I knocked. "I completely forgot about it. I wasn't planning to let them take you away from me. Dick, please just open the door." I heard his small footsteps towards the door. Light, gentle, his small little feet just hit the floor like tapping with a finger. Everything about Dick was small, even for his age. He'd be the short kid most likely growing up. He was swift and gently always. When I knew he had unlocked the door, I opened it. He had run back into the bed and sobbed. His head faced down in a pillow so all I could see was his raven black hair. I see future puppy eyes... Watch it Bruce. Kid is cute, he could probably learn to get his way that way. I turned his small 40 pound body around. His face was red, he cried. I embraced him. He tried to tug away from me but I wouldn't let him. He ended up crying himself to sleep. Not new, he cried for about 5 minutes then falls asleep. Laying the kid in his bed didn't even wake him up. "I won't let anyone take you away from me, Dick, I promise you."

Dick Grayson: I woke up the next morning, glaring at the picture of my family on my bedside. Then an image popped into my head, but I blinked it away and got up and out of bed. My body begged to go back under the covers, it was freezing. I heard a knock at my door. "Good morning."

"Morning, Bruce." I said glumly.

"I'm going to talk to Gordon today, about your future."

"joy..."

"Your future staying here, with Alfred and I."

Bruce Wayne: "Your future staying here, with Alfred and I." I spoke the words. Once he had processed them through his mind, his little head shot up and his pearl blue eyes met mine. "Would you like that? To stay with me?" His mouth slightly opened.

"You meen it?" Sometimes his incorrect sounds made me want to laugh, but I have his files, he speaks 9 languages but English is the tenth, meaning he hasn't fully learned it.

"I'll pull as many perks with the commissioner, your apart of this family now, Dick. This manor hasn't lit up with excitement in a long time. There hasn't been a joyful kid living here in a long time. Hasn't been excitement in my life either."

"What changed your mind?"

"I told you. That, plus after what I'm about to show you, letting you leave isn't going to be an option." He looked shocked at this.

"What?"

"C'mon." I said, he started walking towards me, as I turned towards the door.

Dick Grayson: I went to Bruce, and before I could go out the door, he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me to be held up on his waist. I clung to him and he carried me to the emptiest room in the quiet manor. It had many books which I looked forward to reading, on the 2nd day of my being here, Bruce said that if I like to read, the library is mine just as it is his now. I've finished 5 books within the 2 week time. He has made note of what I've been reading, it made me curious as of why. Maybe he doesn't want me reading something, of he plans to test me if I really do like reading. Or maybe its to see what I like.

Anyways, when we stopped in front of the grandfather clock, the thoughts of books left my mind. "What's this?" I asked. He said nothing, but set the clock to a certain time, opened the door, and pulled the bell. The clock slid to the left, opening to staircase. I've been here 2 weeks. I've discovered most of the secret passages in this house. I've never come this one.

He carried me down the stairs. "This, is the bat-cave." Suddenly, the cave lit up.

Bruce Wayne: His jaw dropped. "Your... y- your the... the Batman... The Dark Knight!"

"And you have to promise to never tell anyone, ever." He nodded.

"I cross my heart." When we were at the bottom of the stairs. "So why d'you tell me?"

"Because you want Zucco. I can tell. You might not be 100% over your parents, and you never will be most likely, but its because Zucco hasn't had justice. I know because thats what drove me. The killer of my parents was never put to justice. I don't want you to be like that. I want you to be my protegé."

"Bu-bu- I can't fight. Not like you enyways."

"It'll take training, work, but you have the guts and skill. So what do you say, partners?"

"Totally!"

Dick Grayson: We worked together...

We trained together...

Then, the time came. We had Tony Zucco nailed. "Hello, Zucco."

"Where are you? Who are you? You sound like a kid."

"Good, I am a kid. I'm also your new nightmare."

"Cute, now come out or go home to your mother and father."

"To bad thats no longer possible." I jumped down from my perch. "Tony Zucco, today you pay for your crimes as a murderer, and stealing money for false protection." It didn't take much to scare him once the fight started. He got a hit on me, throwing me to the ground harshly. I felt the pity for my own body as my conscience begged to stay down. It hurt to get up. But a few seconds later, I heard Zucco's gasp, and saw my new mentor. He occupied a little bit of time. Punching Zucco to give me the time to get up. Then, I finished Zucco off with one last punch. Knocking him out cold.

"So we never decided a name for you. D'you have plans for the R?"

"Yeah... I'm Robin."

Wally West: I was playing video games in my bedroom when my mom called me down. My name is Wally West. I'm 11 years old.

"What is it mom?"

"Batman has a new sidekick."

"REALLY! No one on the league has a sidekick! This is the first and it's of Batman!"

"Just look and listen."

*And, looks like Gotham City now has two protectors. Though we could not get a good picture or real quote from Batman or his new protegé, as commissioner Gordon says, Robin is the new, 9 year old protegé of the Dark Knight. So watch out Gotham villains.* The picture they showed was blurry. But the little kid's suite was black, red, and yellow. He wore a domino mask, and his name was Robin.

"So... AWESEOME! A 9 year old fighting crime, kicking butt in Gotham!"

"And, once again, you've got a new idol."

"Mom! This is big, this is... I'm so excited..."

Kaldur'ahm: My name is Kaldur'ahm and I'm 12 years old. "Hey, Kaldur!"

"Hello, Garth, and Tula." A smile spread when my friends swam next to me.

"D'you hear?"

"About what?"

"About who!" Tula corrected.

"Batman has a new sidekick. 9 year old kid, named Robin! The first of the Justice League!"

"Thats very good." Unlike Garth and Tula, I usually keep calm and hide my excitement over this kind of thing. But I was very excited.

M'gann Mor'z: I'm M'gann. I'm a white martian, and I only overhear things. Batman has a new sidekick. First. Now, I'm very interested.

Artemis Crock: I was watching the news, home alone like always, Jade was actually just outside but never watching me. I'm 11 years old. I live in a grummy part of Gotham City. New sidekick of Batman. This is big. It gives me hope. He gives me hope. What if one day he was just a normal kid like me and now fighting Gotham streets.

1 week later, Bat-cave:

"Hello, Diana."

"Bruce... This isn't a social call."

"Good, I'm not one to be social."

"Where is Dick Grayson?"

"Why do you care where my ward is?"

"I'm' calling child services."

"If you do that, I'll personally take your membership of the league along with anyone else who is supporting this."

"He did nothing wrong, this is tor..."

"Why would you say that?"

"He has been through enough. He is not going to end up like..."

"Like me, thats why he is doing this."

"This is trauma, Bruce."

"What do you know trauma, Miss Princess? What do you know it is like losing the people closest to you within the blink of your eye. As your lie just falls apart, instantly. If you call child services, not only will Dick lose a new home and family, I'll lose the only light in this dark house. He is the only thing that has brought joy into my life in a long time. He has the passion in fighting crime. He has the joy. He won't ever end up like me. Don't think you can dare and say you know what its like, you know whats best, that you may understand. Because thats what hurts anyone even more."

"Then take him out of..."

"You can come out, Dick." Diana was shocked, now looking around. Bruce walked over to someplace near the darkness of the room. "Come on, Dick, its alright. Nothings going to happen. Not on my watch." Diana was still trying to find the boy Bruce spoke to, as if he wasn't there. But knowing Batman, he probably has put intense training onto the young Grayson, and Dick had probably already master stealth and extra acrobatics, considering the master acrobat he already was. Suddenly, there was the smallest of noise, even Diana could barely hear. But she saw the white optics in the darkness. Dick was hiding, perched on a small dent in the rock, it was a tunnel actually, that Bruce was never able to figure out because the tunnel was too small for his own fit. But Dick was perfect. There was a perfect spot to hide at the end, where he could be a perched, perfect robin of the dark. Bruce picked up the small figure, into his arms. Dick was carried back to where Bruce was originally standing, infront of Diana.

"You must be Wonder Woman." A quiet dace, fitting to the kid, whispered. "cause your name is Diana, bright blue eyes, perfect skin culor, and the same hieght." Diana gave a shocked look.

"He firgured that out with one picture." Bruce said. Then he looked Dick in the eye of his optics. Then bringing up a hand to remove the boy's mask.

"Did you mean it?" Dick asked in whisper.

"Mean what?"

"Your not going to take me ((no a sound)) way from Bruce, are you? They are going to send me back to the foster home. I don't wan to. I want to stay with Bruce and Alfred." And again, Diana was shocked.

"What d'you..."

"He isn't a dog, Diana. We are family." Diana looked looked into the pearl blues. His features were obviously foreign. He wasn't American. His eye shape seemed china dolled. His small body was Russian, his skin and face features, Romanian. Not much American about him. He didn't even seem to know much English.

"Where were you born?"

"Rome."

"Thought so. You look it. You don't know much propper English?"

"Romanian, Portuguese, Italian, Russian, French, Spanish, Persian, African, Sweetish, Latin, and Japanese. I was learning English within thee first year of it when I had to leave the studies. Its the hardest language I have ever had to learn. Coming from an international circus, I need to know more than one language."

"Thats a lot of languages."

"And Alfred is continuing his studies, then Dick will start school once his English is good enough. I'd say its getting pretty good." Dick now clung to Bruce. It was late, late for the bat family. Not to much for Bruce as much Dick. They had a quiet patrol. Gotham was somewhat peaceful. But its Gotham, so barely.

"According to Flash, his nephew has a new fan club. Congrats, Robin. Sorry Batman. But I think you scored the longest."

"A whole week of that kids glory, impressive." Diana giggled a bit. Bruce smiled at this. Dick didn't get it.

"The week before was Manhunter."

"And you."

"Then our somewhat new Green Arrow."

"And... I forgot who before."  
"And next week will be Tornado."

"Superman?"

"Already."

"I see." There was a pause and then Bruce went over to his computer. He set Dick on his feet and then sat in his big chair that he has spent many nights in. Dick watched, understanding every move that man made on the computer. Picking up a file. "This is the new League investigation." Diana read over the file.

"Meeting tomorrow then, unless your busy."

Bruce looked to Dick. The boy's usually cheerful doll eyes were dull. Obviously Dick was tired. "I'll see. Do it Monday. The day after tomorrow."

Diana nodded. Then starting walking off. "And Bruce, I'll be monitoring this." She had stopped to look Bruce in the eye. Maybe she was wrong. Then she met the pearl blues. "Nice to meet you Dick." He nodded. Then she left for the exit she came in at.

Bruce finished a few things and then he heard the third yawn from Dick. "Alright, I get it. It's time to shut down for the night." Bruce said shutting down his computer. He once again picked up Dick and carried him to the stairs and up. They were in the manor now. Dick still had part of his uniform on. No cape, no belt. Just the base of his uniform. He didn't even have the red vest on. So, just the black short sleeved shirt and black leggings. He also had his shoes on. The shoes fit around his feet kind of like water shoes. But these were acrobatic shoes. Meant for kicking butt and doing his tricks. Or as Dick said, trix. "How about you go get dressed in pjs and I'll be up in a minute." Dick nodded as he was set down. The boy took off. He tripped on the stairs. He seemed to be good at that.

"Oww..."

"Come on, get back up."

"Tha'n'x for the 's'pport."

"Thanks with a K and support with a u." Bruce corrected as Dick got up. Before he could take off again, "You wouldn't fall if you'd walk." Dick paused. In a way, he got his memory mixed with reality. He expected to hear a 'Hey Mister.' Like his mom had said that day. She thought Dick running around was why he fell.

When Dick noticed that Bruce took note of this pause, he shook his head to jump back into reality. And walked up the stairs. "Thanks and support."

"Good." When Bruce was going his own way now, because their rooms were on separate floors, Dick thought he could dash off again but a dace in his head stopped him. He looked around, wishing that he'd see his mom or dad telling him no running. But nothing.

The next morning, Dick was up before Bruce for the first time. But Dick didn't leave his bedroom. Alfred only knew Dick was awake because he peeked in to find the boy, not in bed. Alfred did wonder where the boy was in the room, but Alfred thought most likely, he was in his usual reading spot, in his closet, hiding with a little light to see. Why Dick would do that was beyond his concern, but still concerning. Or Dick would be outside on the roof.

Bruce awoke and came to the kitchen to see Alfred cooking. "Morning Alfred."

"Good morning Master Bruce. D'you sleep well?"

"Yes. I assume Dick is still sleeping."

"Actually know. He has been up for the past hour."

"Doing what? Its 7 in the morning. I have work."

"He has been reading sir."

"Hmm. He has finished almost 100 books since he has been here."

"Actually, 89."

"Still, a lot. I can't keep track of what he has been reading anymore though because he hides in his bedroom all the time. Its sometimes though like no book has left the shelf."

"And yet, you have barely read any of the books you have in the library. When a 9 year old beats you in that, don't you find it concerning?"

"He isn't a complex child to understand. He is quiet. He can read English I know perfectly fine."

"Well, he doesn't read many English books. Their usually Spanish, Russian, French, or Romanian."

"Oh. Has he read English?"

"About 20."

"Good." Then Bruce walked off to the upstairs. He doesn't actually remember why Dick's room is up here. Oh yeah, this was once Bruce's old room.

Bruce knocked on Dick's door. No answer. So he then opened the door. "Dick? You in here?" He couldn't see where the boy was. The bed covers were ruffled up. Bruce walked in and looked around. Then he saw a blue light from the closet. He opened the door and saw the young Grayson sitting in the corner with a little light. "Good morning."

"Buna dimineata Bruce."

"Which langauge is that?"

"Romanian."

"I'm guessing thats the written of the book too, right?"

"da."

"Thats a language I don't know. I know French, Russian, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Chinese, and Japanese."

"I know very little Chinese, but its not hard if you know Japanese."

"Your a strange kid, you know that?"

"da."

"Thats a yes, isn't it?"

Dick nodded. "da. Yes, it means yes." Bruce nodded.

"What ya reading?"

"Suspecful." Bruce nodded.

"There is breakfast downstairs. If you want." Dick nodded and got up. He set the book on his bed coming out of the closet.

Meanwhile:

"Diana!"

"I'm not going to be the one to do it. Manhunter senses nothing! If it seems something else, we'll do something else."

"I just hate the idea of a kid in this stuff. And in Gotham."

"He is a shy and quiet kid, Berry. I don't blame you."


	2. The Boy Wonder Begins

_**So, I've seen y'all's reviews and thank you lots! I would have updated like the next day because I had 3 chapters already written but... The document was lost on my computer so forgive me, sorry, lots. But fear not, I have rewritten two chapters. So, your gonna get the next chapter after this one hopefully by tonight. I'd like to point out a thank you too: yuu101cutie, Rey, and 3DPhantom for your reviews. This chapter I don't think is as good as the last, I didn't get quite the same story line as my original dox. The difference is Dick gets sick and the league calling child services was going to be in the next chapter, but I changed it.. Next chapter will start to merge into the future, I'll be starting when he is 11 and meets Wally. He is meeting Diana, Ollie, and Berry. I don't have plans yet for anymore but 2 leaguers. I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**_

Bruce Wayne: Dick has been here for 5 1/2 months. He is still the quiet thing I know him out to be so far. Still creative in every way, and his own kid. Today, Alfred has the day off. As well as tomorrow. Today I have a meeting with the board, so Dick was going to tag along as well.

He hasn't gotten up yet and its already 9am. Usually he is up by 7 or 8. I've checked in on him, he is still asleep, not reading or anything. So finally I decide to wake him up. I knock on the boy's door but there was no answer. So I went in. He was under his covers, but I could see his face, and he was pale, no color. He looked flushed with no color. "Dick?" I shook him and he turned over. He coughed a little then looked at me whimping. I felt his head. "I'll be right back." I went to get the thermometer. Then came back. I put it in his mouth under his tongue. When the beep went off, his temperature was 103.5. "Oh yeah, thats a fever. How about you and I stay home. How about we go watch a movie. That sound good with breakfast?" The boy nodded. He sat up and pushed his blankets aside. I took the quilt off the end of the bed and wrapped in around him and slightly over his head covering the ebony hair. Then picked him up. He buried himself with the blanket into my chest. The lights on obviously didn't please him. On out way downstairs to the couch, I picked up the phone and dialed a number. Mr. Carters should know I won't be in today.

"Bruce, Where are you?"

"Sorry, Carters, but Richard isn't feeling well and it's Alfred's day off so I'm staying home to take care of him."

"Well... I guess thats OK, do you want us to postpone?"

"That'd be great." And after saying bye and all, we hung up. Then I brough Dick to the movie room or living room. It had a big couch and a big TV, basically call it the lounge. I set Dick on my lap and he leaned himself huddled with the arm of the couch, like a pillow. I got the remote, never actually turning the lights on. There was a light that flashed, followed by a loud ghostly thunder. Dick trembled a bit and I put my hand on his arm. He felt comforted by this. Then I turned the TV on.

We watched a movie that was on TV for a while, the ate breakfast, well, he refused to eat. Only drink water. I had cereal. Dick shivered a bit every now and then and I'd try to stop the chills. He fell asleep after a while. Yup... he is probably the cutest kid I've ever met. His multie culture body, bright blue eyes, and raven black hair. Every small fact about him, but he was big in his own way. His knowledge that I knew would always be expanding. He is starting 4th grade in a week. I think he'll be fine, making friends anyways. THe fact how quiet he is worries me. Maybe he'll gain a skill of talking in school. He won't have problem in academics, it wouldn't surprise me if he ends up in 5th grade by January. Friends wise, it only concerns me because Gotham knows his backround, because he lives with me. Most know how he got in this position.

For lunch, I kind of made Dick eat something. I had to get him to eat, he is underweight enough. So at lunch... I put a tray infront of him on the ground, where we were playing chess. "Bruce, I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry." He complained.

"Come on, its chicken noodle, double noodle. Its not going to hurt you." He pushed the tray away and shook his head. "Eat at least half the bowl. Its not that much. But your not going the day starving yourself."

"But I'm..."

"No buts." He whimpered then picked up the spoon. Looking at the soap like it was going to kill him, he dipped the spoon in getting a carrot and chicken. He then put it in his mouth quick. He winced like he was going to die because the food was hitting his stomach. I know what its like when your sick, you don't want to eat. I wasn't as stubborn as him, but I can inforce it on him better than Alfred.

We finished our game of chess... he won... He usually wins.

Then, we watched TV, and he fell asleep. The pale boy, no color in his face or anything slept silently. He whimpered every now and then, which I new was common for him. He'd whimper to a bad dream. The same bad dream. I'd stroke his hair slightly. Maybe Diana was right, maybe this was trauma. Bruce... Nightmares are a common thing to everyone. Kids who had gone through tragedy, its very common. But Diana's words still get to me. Am I doing the right thing? The league doesn't think so. The boy seems to haunt my mind now. I know I'm doing right for Dick.

I ended up falling asleep myself. No reports in Gotham. I always enjoy those days. Then I heard a knock on the door. Dick didn't seem to even wince. So I lifted the pillow holding his head off my lap so I could get up and gently laid him down. Then quietly ran down to get the door. It was Gordon. "Come in, but quiet, Dick is sleeping on the couch in the living room and I don't want to wake him."

"Its about Zucco. We need to talk."

"Then lets go in another room." I lead him to my office of the manor. "So what about Tony Zucco?"

"He somehow managed to escape Gotham prison."

"Where is he now?"

"He skipped town right away. We don't plan on going to far into this."

"I see." I checked to make sure Dick was still in the same place I left him by looking out the door. "Just making sure."

"It was a nice thing for you to take him in, give him a home. But Bruce, are you sure you can do this forever?"

"Of course, he is apart of this family now, Gordon. I love him like a real son. But I don't plan on telling him about Zucco."

"If you think you know whats best." And we left the room. Cute kid, he really is." He said noticing the kid sleeping peacefully. "Is he sick?"

"Fever, high one. I think I'll take him to the doctors tomorrow if its still so high." Gordon said no more and nodded.

"Thank you for your time."

For Dick's sake, I won't play in this, and neither will he.

2 months later (Dick Grayson): We were fighting Poison Ivy. This was my first time. She was a complex villain with complex powers. I don't know the weird part, I'm battling a level 5 with plants, or that I think I'm losing to plants. Losing...

I was about to throw off a bat-a-rang and my arm was taunted back, green wrapped abound it. With this distraction, it grabbed my other arm. "Sorry, but I thinking ending this duo might be better, don't you think? Though, I do wonder about you greatly, boy. Batman must have really whipped you into shape." A vine was around head, covering my nose and mouth. I couldn't breathe. I can't hold my breath for more than a minute and 45 seconds. I struggled and wiggled around. And I felt sharp pain through my wrists and ankles and the little breaths I could get got smaller, untill there wasn't any possible way for me to breathe. I couldn't mumble for help if I wanted to have a possible way of getting out of this.

Then I heard Batman's voice through my com. "Hold on a little longer, OK."

"Mmm..." The vines tightened and I shut up.

"Don't respond. Don't try to move. They only get tighter." No... I thought they were starting to lose the grip as I moved. Then all sudden, there was an explosion, big enough to distract Ivy, to care for her "babies." The vines let go, and I fell harsh to the ground. Not getting back up till Bruce was at my side. He pulled me up against his chest. "Come on, Robin, your alright, shrug it off." He has been saying that a lot.

"I'm fine..." I mumbled pulling away and getting up on my own. Whats with him lately? He does this to make me look weak.

Ivy was not hard now to take down. She has a main system of control, the "sprout" and if it goes down, its like hitting Ivy in a human pressure point with 2 fingers. Then we went back to the bat-cave.

"I shouldn't have let you go into that fight, I'm..."

"Bruce! I'm fine. I'm OK. I'm alive, standing, breathing, I'm perfectly fine."

"You almost weren't."

"But I am."

"You aren't ready for such advancement."

"But Bruce, I'm fine. If your going to keep doing this, why am I still wearing the uniform?"

"Dick, I'm trying to protect you."

"You can't be so protective, Bruce. Your the one who put me out in the field."

Bruce Wayne: And Dick stormed out. It wasn't long after that when I got a call from Diana. "Sorry Bruce, but something had to be done."

"What do you mean?"

"Dick isn't staying with you anymore."  
"What d'you do?"

"Bruce, he nearly died to..."

"Don't you think I saw that. Diana... what did you guys do?" She wouldn't answer and I slammed down the phone."

I waited, cautiously. Not answering Alfred. "What is wrong sir?"

"I don't think I know."

"What?" I was biting my thumbnail. Then realized I haven't seen Dick since he stormed out. So I went to check on him. Opening his door, I saw he was outside, on the widows walk at the edge of the long, wide walk. Leaning against the poles, reading... I was relieved. Then went out to sit next to him. He didn't seem to even wince at my known presence.

"Dick?" Then he looked me eye to eye. "You realize, I think of you like my own son. We might be Batman and Robin by night, but we are always Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson."

"I'm your ward, not your son, and your not my dad."

"I know that, Dick. I know I'll never replace them. But I want to be there for you, and give you the childhood. I want to give you family." He seemed to like those words of true understanding. So I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him towards me. He rested his head against me and I rubbed his arm.

I saw Alfred come in, then came out, slightly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid someone is here." That didn't sound good. Dick followed me out but stopped at his door to hide out and listen. I had to go to the door. Dick tried to be sneaky about his follow, but he hid near the staircase at the bottom, I saw him sneak down.

"Hello?"

"I'm Henry Matterson. We had a report about the child, Richard Grayson, staying with you, about child abuse."

"I'd never hurt Richard. Who told you this?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm here to take the child from this house and bring him to a foster home. So, where is he?" Mr. Matterson rudely peaked in, and spotted Dick. The boy saw that he was spotted, and quickly ran up the stairs. Matterson was allowed in. "Richard, I'm here to take you to a..."

"NO!"

"Mr. Matterson, you can't just take the child I've been given responsibility too. I haven't hurt Richard, I've done nothing to him. I protect and love this boy like I would my own son."

"For his sake, we must do an investigation on this, and to be safe take him till this is proven wrong. A child can't be played out by money either." I kept shaking my head. They aren't taking Dick. "Richard Grayson, would you come down here please?" Just the way I know him, he shook his head and hid half behind the corner, only peeking out. You could see the tears falling from his cheeks. So I went up.

"I'm not going to let them take you, OK." His face was red and full of disappointing tears. "Hey, come on. Their not touching you, I won't let them. Come on."

He shook his head. "mm mm!" So I picked him up. He linked to me willingly. And I brought him down.

"Your not really believing that I've hurt him, are you?"

"Mr. Wayne, till you face court, he must stay in the foster home." Dick seemed to hold onto me tighter. "Richard, this is for your safety."

"I'm safe here!"

"Your not taking Richard from me. I don't see papers, a badge, or anything. For all I know you have nothing to do with a child's safety. So I suggest you leave before I call the police for attempt kidnap."

"I'll be back, and Richard John Grayson will be taken through child services." And I lead him to the door. As he left, he turned back and Dick unmaturly stuck his tongue out. I slightly flicked him upside the head.

He looked to me innocently. "Bruce?"

"He is coming back."

"But..."

"I know. I'll do whatever I can. They aren't taking you away." I could see the redness of disappointment in his face. "We are family. Thats fact."

"Master Bruce, if I may, suggest that you find the source of the report and convince them to take it back."

"Bruce? Do you know?"

"Yes." I set Dick to his feet. "Go get dressed."

"Da." He responded running up the stairs.

"Walk!" He paused, thinking about something, and started walking.

We were driving to Central City. "Where we going?"

"Where are we going?" I corrected him. First english mistake in a while, thats good. "To confront someone." With this info, he turned to the window, staring out. I was driving, I didn't want Alfred coming. In fact, I tried to be the one to care for Dick as much as I could. We arrived infront of the apartment building. Where Berry Allen lived. "What are we doing here?"

"Dick, the questions are starting to stress me out."

"Sorry." He said following out of the car. I went a bit ahead of him as usual. But he cough up and held my hand, or rather my fingers.

We went up to Berry's apartment. Knocking twice, then waiting for a few seconds before knocking again. He finally came to the door, looking like he had gotten dressed within mere seconds. "h..umm... Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson, what a surprise and unexpected visit. How about you come in." He said, leading us in, Dick behind me. He shut the door and locked it. "Bruce, what are you doing here, and why d'you bring the kid?"

"I know it was you Berry."

"Me...?" He looked to Dick's innocent act. "Oh. That wasn't me. Well, I made the call but that was league decision, Bruce. He almost died with Poison Ivy and..." He hadn't even looked at me once. "Richard, I'm Berry." He held out a hand.

"Your the Flash as well. And I prefer to be called Dick."

"Well, Dick, can I talk to you? In private, to ask a few questions?"  
"Berry, I don't think..."

"Yes." We both looked down at him. I sighed and nodded at Berry.

"Come on, kid, lets talk over here."

He lead Dick to another room.

Dick Grayson: In the other room, where Bruce couldn't hear us, Berry kneeled down to talk to me. "Dick, the reason the league is furious with Bruce is because his work is some of the most dangerous in the league. Your only 9, and you first of all deserve to be your own age, second of all, you can easily get hurt. As his younger partner, your his weakness, they get to you, they get to Batman. And you realize how much danger that puts just on you, right?"

"Bruce has told me many times I'm not a normal kid. I know more than most and learn better than most. Maybe because in the circus, we traveled to a new city a week around the world, or that I read. But learning faster, better (ignoring the oddness of English culure) I realize the dangers, I get it all, and understand unlike most kids. If you understood any of that... I know what I'm doing, I'm fully aware. If Bruce didn't think I was, I wouldn't be Robin."

"That last part was clearer..."

"Bruce and I are family. Their going to send back to the Gotham boy's home tomorrow, I don't want to go there where I have no one. I want to stay with Bruce."

"You swear he didn't put you up to this?" What?'

"He didn't do anything to me."

"Your a good kid, I'll believe you. But, one last thing, why Robin?"

"Its a family name."

"Hn, if you ever need anything, help, he is the Dark Knight, so concerning is yes, call. Don't be scared of the league. Your not going to some cruddy Gotham foster home. Your staying unde protection. Bruce isn't 100% always trusted. I mean, he is trusted but sometimes, his methods are a little-"

"Dark and mysterious. Its fit for Gotham. Good cop bad cop. Thats why i wear the colors."

"Cute kid. But really, promise if you need anything. Trust me, I'll keep an eye on you, from the Dark Knight."

"I think I'll live."

"That wasn't too cute, that was supposed to be offensive."

"I don't know propper English." I said innocently.

"Still cute." He riffled my hair and lead me out of the room. I went back next to Bruce. "I'll call it off. But Bruce, we are keeping eye on him."

"Don't call Child Services again, you can't do that to him."

"No, it'll be someone in the league to take care of it." -

2 weeks later, December 1st: I open my eyes, like always staring at the picture of my family. I yawn to my satisfactory and stretch getting out of bed. "Today, count down for most kids to Christmas, I meet a league member, and I turn 10. Double digit joy to most kids but Bruce and I both know I'm not most kids. Hint off Bruce till he gets the memo, and read. Wow, my birthday is exciting, certainly." Yup, today is my birthday. And I'm doubtful about Bruce. I've been here 8 months, 8 months from today actually. And I jump in joyce. Its a weekend, so no school, no one there to remember my birthday. Well, I already got my 'Happy birthday' s from school on Friday.

I do my normal routine in the morning, with one alteration. I get up, get dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, skinny blue jeans, and comb my hair. On the weekends, I only put jell in it if Bruce feels like taking me to some Wayne Tech meeting or something stupid. Or a fundraiser for charity. And I don't put a lot like he does, but I have long bangs, so really Bruce does my hair, and he seems to shorten them with the jell. But no, today, just my normal hair I prefer. Cousin John says I better never do anything stupid to my hair. Its the blackest of the family, longest bangs, like my father. I take over after my father but have my mothers eyes. My dad had brown eyes and black hair. Mom had blue eyes and she was reddy. I've always been a momma's boy more than daddy's.

I glared at myself in the mirror for a while. My mom wouldn'y aprove of me wearing black, a plain black shirt, and on my birthday. She'd make me wear red or yellow. Then after thinking about it, I did nothing. Just left my room and headed to the library with a book in my hand. I went downstairs of the big room. Searching where I remember getting the book, and put it in the empty slot. Then I went back upstairs to look for a new book to read. I found one rather interesting. A fictional one, called "Circus." I read the back of it.

"Ella and Daniel thought they were just taking a private tour of the abandon circus in their town 'Amusement Mile.' But the more they visit, the more secrets there are to uncover." Hmmm... "Bruce wouldn't aprove. Neither would Alfred. But its here, and they've said nothing." I said to myself. "Reading this on my birthday, my mom would smack me upside the head. She probably is right now." But ignoring my inner thoughts that I spoke, I took a mental image of where the empty slot is, and ran downstairs with the book. I went back to my room to grab the bookmark, and went outside on the widows walk. I climbed to the otherside like usual. About a foot and 6 inches stuck out. I'd sit there hiding from Bruce till he'd finally come out to the front of the house, lining up near my bedroom. From here, I could keep watch for Oliver Queen, who was coming to discuss something with Bruce. Because this is during the day, civies. He is the league member I'll be meeting, Green Arrow.

Finally, perched in a comfortable and secure position, I opened my book. I'm skipping breakfast, I'm not hungry. Something else Alfred never apoves of. The way I skip meals. Bruce hates it too. I've always done that, Bruce thinks its why I'm so underweight. No, thats not why either. I don't plan to tell you why I'm underweight by about 20 pounds.

The book started out well. For some reason, I kept thinking of a book called Assassin by Anna Myers. About Arabella and John Wilks Booth. A secret part of the assassin. Partly made up, partly not. Its a very depressing story. It seems to never get happy accept one part. Though, this book was almost nothing like it.

About a half hour passed. Bruce had peeked in for me once. I ignored his words when he came out to tell me something. "Dick, I would like it if you'd come down so when Mr. Queen arrives, you'll be there too."

"mm hmm"

"Dick..." He wasn't exactly happy with that response. "Were you listening?"

"mm hmm"

"I'm serious. I'd prefer you to come down now."

"mm"

"Richard John Grayson..." The full name, something my parents would do to show they were angry. Bruce had done the same thing to me multiple times.

"Da."

"Do you want me to take you off patrol tonight." I shrugged. "Your not listening."

"Not true, I'm ignoring." OK... too far. He brought his hand down and yanked the book from my hands. "I thought you said reading was a good thing."

"Richard, exactly what are you trying to prove by suddenly being..."

"I'm proving nothing. Just fact."

"What fact?!"

"You figure it out!'

"Don't turn your tone up like that." Oh brother... "Come down stairs, now!" He stressed now like he does with criminals.

Bruce Wayne: He didn't seem to even wince at my anger. He wasn't scared of my anger anymore. I never do get angry at him but for a while he was scared when I was angry at something else. Why he was ignoring me, trying to act like a twit was beyond... I need to calm down. But Dick is acting weird. He acted weird yesterday, just zoning off. Am I missing something? Did a criminal say something? I feel like a missing piece in his life. Its more of the fact he is ignoring me, playing twit that got me angry.

Dick Grayson: Bruce was angry, and inside, I'm scared at what he is going to do if I say another sass word. "Well..."

"Well?"

"Am I missing something here?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"And what is that?"

"For one the questions are stressing me out." Yup... thats the lid, sealing my today's fate.

"Nope, I've had it. I've had it with that." He grabbed my arm, yanking me up.

"Bruce!" I yelped out as he made me get up over the poles. He had grip on my left wrist. "Bruce!" I tugged and tugged. I had a bruise on my wrist from a fun patrol the other night. "Your hurting me!" I complained, tugging and trying to yank his hand away. Bruce is too strong. "Let go! Your hurting me! Bruce!" I whinned. He didn't let go.

"Are you going to be this way all day? I don't like it when a 9 year old is trying to be a little sass to me."

"I'm not a 9 year old!" I finally said, still tugging at his arm.

"You are a 9 year..."

"I'm 10!"

"10?"

"mmm..." I whined really wanting him to let go of me.

To my relief, he let go of my wrist and I brought it to my chest. The bruise was still dark purple, but seemed darker. "Is that what this is about? You've been acting weird. I missed your birthday, didn't I."

"You haven't missed it yet."

"Today is your birthday... I'm sorry Dick. I completly forgot. I'm so sorry, Dick." He took my wrist again, but not harshly, gently. He glared at the bruise. "Where d'you get this from?"

"The other night in patrol, I was yanking away and it hit the wall." He picked me up, something common for him to do when he saw me as the most innocent in the room.

"Why didn't you just tell me though, that your birthday was today?"

"I wanted to see if you had got it from the records and remembered." As I talked, he picked the book up from the ground.

"Well, you don't need to be alone on your birthday..." He glared at the book. "Whats this?"

"Its about ghosts, thats all."

"Maybe I should monitor your reading habits." I reached then for the book.

"No..." Grabbing it from him, "You said reading was a good thing."

"Tonight, we'll do what you want to do before patrol. Go out to dinner, catch a movie, anything. Bonding time, got it?" I nodded. And a knock echoed through the house. Bruce sighed.

"Hey up there! Hate to ruin the moment but..."

"Yeah, got it Ollie." Bruce put me down to my feet and walked out, I following. "Come on, Dick."

We met Mr. Queen downstairs. "Hey Bruce." They greeted eachother. Then he looked down at me... lot of people look down at me. "And Richard Grayson! Heard lots about you. Certainly the wonder boy." Or Boy Wonder... I get things like that a lot too. "Up high," I high fived him, high. "down low, left, right, middle, too slow! Nah, kidd'n, fist bump." I don't like him... "Cool, little dude." I can see why Bruce and Ollie aren't closer.

They went to the bat-cave, I followed. They discussed things about the league that I didn't really care about, so I left. "Dick?"

"hmm?"

"Where you going?"

"I'm bored so I'm going to go read." Bruce nodded. So he was paying attention...

I went back up to the manor, grabbing my book from off my bed upstairs. Then I I wanted to know a bit of what their talking about. So I went to a small room of the manor, it was empty. There was a book shelf, and i searched for a certain book, pulling it slightly out and the book case moved, reveiling a small entrance, two doors. I only have 30 seconds, so I quickly open the doors and slid into the small slot. Its dark, but I have a small light plus, I've been through here so many times, I know the tunnel by heart. Bruce calls it the birds tunnel, where only I can go, because only I am small enough to fit through. When I was into the cave, I sat on the edge of my hideout. Bruce noticed me, but Ollie didn't till I turned on my little light to read.

I'm starting to realize things, if Bruce didn't want me, if he didn't care, he wouldn't have done anything 8 months ago after my family died, or nearly gotten kicked off the league to keep me under his gaurdianship. He wouldn't be going through the trouble of having a kid living in the Wayne manor. Everything is going to be OK.

My name is Richard John (Dick) Grayson. My family and I were once trapeze artists of the Haly's circus. They were murdered by Anthony Zucco and I was adopted by Bruce Wayne, a caring man who goes out at night protecting Gotham City as Batman: The Dark Knight. He told me the secret behind the modern Wayne family, and I became apart of it. He brought me in as Robin, a family name I used. I brought Tony Zucco to justice along with his brothers, and now, I am the official partner to the Dark Knight, I am Robin, The Boy Wonder. The 10 year old partner to fear. Because like a Grayson, I'm death defying...

_**R**_

_**The Boy Wonder Begins**_

_**Kat: I hope you loved it, chapter 3 will be updated in the next few hours!**_


	3. Wally West Devious Bird

** yuu101cutie: I plan to start with Bruce's not so little secret from Dick when he is 14. I'm going beyond the 4 years. I think I'll have at least 5 or 6 chapters by the end of this story. Thank you lots for your wonderful review!**

**So, Dick meets Wally! And has a problem with this new villain thing. See the side of Dick and Bruce. I do try to bring out all sides of the bat family. The loving one along with the seriously, better not go there. Dick is innocent, sarcastic and devious. Bruce is dark and caring while being a playboy. This is more of just Dick and his friendship besides a brief trouble he has while disobeying Bruce. Hope ya'll like!**

* * *

My name is Richard John (Dick) Grayson. My family and I were once trapeze artists of the Haly's circus. They were murdered by Anthony Zucco and I was adopted by Bruce Wayne, a caring man who goes out at night protecting Gotham City as Batman: The Dark Knight. He told me the secret behind the modern Wayne family, and I became apart of it. He brought me in as Robin, a family name I used. I brought Tony Zucco to justice along with his brothers, and now, I am the official partner to the Dark Knight, I am Robin, The Boy Wonder. The 10 year old partner to fear. Because like a Grayson, I'm death defying...

2 years later: I've been Robin for about 2 and a half years now. I've managed to get the name Boy Wonder. Batman and Robin, The Dark Knight and Boy Wonder, the Dynamic Duo. Yes, I've been the target, the underestimated target.

Tonight, I'm out alone. Well... so I thought. Point is, Bruce is on league work, so his welp stays home and does welp stuff. Yeah... sidekick common nickname is welp, "loving it." Though, I'm the only sidekick around here, so my common. Point is, I've learned that the younger partner (what I prefer) gets no respect, not like the mentor. Villains, police, other heroes, I get nothing good. The league still treats me like the 9 year old I was 2 years ago (even though I'm 11 and a half).

Anyways, My English, is good. So, no worries my friend. I'm out tonight, a rainy night... rainy, wet, all of the above yucky. I've been startled by thunder, 5 times. *BOOM!* 6 times, I jump. Tonight, staying low to the ground... ground... Wally West, the new sidekick around. protegé of the Flash, Kid Flash. immature 13 year old, speedster, clumsy, and doesn't know exactly what to do with his powers. He isn't confident, not the way he puts it anyways. He'll back out easier than you think. He is a jokester too, likes to be funny, go figure he is related to Flash, aka Berry Allen. Wally West, also a big fanboy of the justice league, remember Diana's mention of him a few years ago? Yup, the idiot doesn't realize what he has been really doing.

Why I mention ground...

"Ha! I hope you realize that totally look terrible with those shoes!" Robber, known as the Red Hood, has been around for about 2 weeks and likes to go for jewelery stores, charity events, lots of money type things. He says he isn't a criminal, that he is only trying to support his daughter, but his mask keeps Batman and I from identifying him. He is good, real good. His weapons are Joker cards, partly inspired by the Royal Flush Gang, a common league problem to deal with. But they aren't looking for shabby Gotham Criminals. Their, their own.

"Beat it Boy Blunder, need dough for the payments."

"You know, there is this thing called getting a real job, its simple actually. You apply, your interview, and hope to get the job. But with your records, I doubt thats anymore possible. So, give it up now, go to jail, and I get to go home and finish Hope." I hate when I draw into a pointless lecture. He took a gun out and shot it at me. I dodged, barely. "Too close!" I said to myself hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Whats the matter? Did I almost hit you? Sorry me."

"Your only sorry if I can tell you mean it."

"Where is Batman anyways?"

"Non of your beez wax reddy. If your really supporting your daughter, then why this way, why risk getting caught, why not just do it the fair way and get a job?"

"Non of your beez wax, bird boy." Dang. I threw my bird-a-rangs, and set off a few explosions to get him off guard so I can grab his guns and unload them.

"Ooo... Hope that tux ain't no rental." He ran at me, but I jumped and he hit his head on the wall. "Oh yeah! Who tis the best acrobat in Gotham! This 11 year old!"

"Dude, you've gotta give it up, Boy Wonder's got you pinned!" Suddenly, a flash zoomed around Hood, grabbing his guns. I spotted on he forgot and attempted at it, but Kid Idiot got in the way of my aim.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Hood asked.

"Kid Fl..." Hood hit him, nearly getting him cold.

"Are you serious?!" I was not happy with the idiot's presence.

"I was helping." With this distraction, Red Hood was gone.

"Yeah, thanks. I lost Red Hood, a dangerous robber who has been out for 2 weeks too many! Why are you here anyways?"

"Jeez, I thought you were cool, now I realize your quite the little snot." Kid got up, yes... he towered over me. "And wow, you are quite little."

"I asked a question..."

"OK, mom, Central was quiet. So I thought this the opportunity while our mentors are on league work, we can get to know eachother as fellow sidekicks. Just FYI, I've been a fan of yours since you started." Fanboy...

"Yeah, I know. Wally West. Blood relative of Iris West. Nefew of Berry Allen and Iris Allen, newly wedded couple, but have been together for quite a while. Your the fanboy of the league, 13 year old, tall for age."

"Your also a creep."

"The term is detective."

"Your 11. Robin, Boy Wonder, partner of the Dark Knight, obviously has always been in training or in as an acrobat. The son of the Batman, the first sidekick from a Justice League hero. Short for age and way too serious. And I just found out you prefer reading over watching tv."

"You missed one thing."

"Whats that?"

"3 things. My real name, I'm not Batman's biological son, and one reason I'm short is because I've always been an acrobat. I'm also underweight for health reasons I'm not going to get into. Oh, and I've only been in training for almost 2 years."

"If your not Batman's son, then who are you?"

"His adopted son... no, his stolen son, I was kidnapped. I mean, true, I've been kidnapped as a civilian and protegé but not for... Point is I was adopted. And why the heck am I telling you this!?"

"Because you see the bond too."

I sighed. "Its a quiet night here too besides red buck." Yes, I liked this kid. Or rather teen. He is new, just like I was. I can't judge him. But we had something in common. "You know, your not Berry's real son either."

"I'm still related to him. If you were adopted, then you aren't related to Batman. Wait... if you were adopted then who are you too him?"

"Non of your Beez, KF."

"If we are going nicknames, you wouldn't believe the list I just created in my mind. Your a lot shorter in person then the blurry pics from tv and posters... not that I own any posters of you... Or dolls or..."

"Fanboy." I smirked out.

"You never had that craze?"

"Nope, I hadn't even known what tv was till Batman. Thats why I read."

"Your a weird kid."

"And your worse."

"Yup... your most certainly a little snot."

So, after that night, Wally ran to Gotham multiple times to go on a lone patrol with me. We had fun with it. Then one day, we hung out as Wally West and to keep my ID, I went as Robin. In civies, because Robin is a name. A names meaning strength, why it was my childhood nickname, that and my mom loved Robins.

"So Rob... am I ever going to learn your real name?" I have to wear sunglasses that are dark, to cover my eyes and keep my identity around Wally. I feel sorta bad.

"Nope."

"Then that gives me permission to call you shortie."

"Nope. Don't go circus freak either, or you can pretty much just run yourself into the Gotham bay and save me the trouble. Other rule is, don't ask about my... former life. As in, before he adopted me."

"Got it. Wait! But I'm curious!"

"curiosity killed the speedster."

"The cat."

"Not in your case." We ate lunch as Biddo's, in Central. I got a salad while he got a big hamburger.

"Dude, do you even know how to live? You short, scrawny, and you get plenty of excersize. Why you worry about this stuff is stupid!"

"I prefer not..." I watched him in slight disgust. Why I'm underweight, yes, partially because I skip meals a bit to often. And then when I do eat, its not anything big. Something healthier than a normal teen. I don't eat many sweets. Sure, I'll eat Alfred's cookies, I'll eat pizza and ice cream but don't eat much of it. Not how I was raised. All mixed in with my natural structure, acrobatic history, and the way I eat or don't eat, I'm normally about 12 to 20 pounds underweight. I could eat what I want, the way I am, and not gain an ounce but... not me. "Its high in calories and..."

"Your 11. People don't worry about that stuff till like, college."

"Most... People referring to all is an overestimate."

"Your 11." He grumped.

"Did anyone here make the conclusion I was at all a normal 11 year old living happily with mommy and daddy doing family things every week and being tucked in every night with a bedtime story. Cause, every night I'm fighting some lunatic in Gotham, then go home, read, and go too sleep, and he is either right away asleep or up for another 5 hours. Then I go to private school the next morning where rich kids belong. I wear black leggings and a cape at night, and 11 year olds normally are watching their favorite tv show by then, may I remind you my history with tv."

"Sarcastic, serious, and lecturas."

"Force of habit."

"Right. You know, Berry says when he first met you, you were shy and quiet, hiding from him, and cute. Infact, your still kinda small and cute."

"I was shy and quiet. How would you like to have to always be afraid of getting in the care worrying about weather or not you really being sent off to some stupid foster home."

"He also said..."

"Yes, the league has attempted... Cuteness won that day. You don't know what its like. No one does."

"Sorry... I offended you, didn't I."

"No... its fine." And silence fell.

"You know Rob..."

"My name is Richard."

"What?"

"Richard, is my real name. But call me Dick." He snorted. I don't think he gets it. "Dick is the shortened version of Richard. Dick Grayson, nice to meet you, Wally West."

"No way! Richard Grayson, the circus kid adopted by... making him Bruce Wayne."  
"Wow, you watch the news. Or do you read the newspaper."

"Sorry... just didn't think Boy Wonder would be the orphaned circus kid, adopted by the billionare." Yup... And after that, we were best friends, like brothers.

About 2 weeks later: I was sparing with Bruce. "Come on, you have to use more on me, I may be your mentor, but in training, I'm your enemy."

"Its not real though." I complained.

"It could be."

"But its not in reality."

"Dick, focus." He said getting a jab at me.

Then, I used my area, to grab a place for my base. I was quick and used it to flip high off of, kicking Bruce off position. "Alright, now you got it." He said stepping back into a fight position. "Alright, I think your good for now." He announced.

"Hey, Bruce? Whats the stat on Speedy?"

"Roy... They found him."

"Good." Roy Harper, speedy, went missing one night on patrol during a fight. About a month ago. Green Arrow's kid. Or rather teen. 15 years old. Newbie somewhat. The seconds sidekick, but he wasn't as alerted out like Wally and I. Ollie was unsure about bringing him in. Roy lost his mom to drugs and I don't remember exactly what happened to his dad. He is still alive, I think he walked out on Roy and his mom.

"Where are you going?"

"To read."

"You haven't finished the library yet?"

"Thats a lot of books. I'm on Nightwing."

"You've already read that, twice."

"I know, I love that book."

"I guess we do need to get you your own books, don't we." Wally gave it to me. I had officially been Robin for 2 years on July 1st. I never did keep track of that date. But... Wally apparently did. He kept track of all the heroes, and me. I liked the book Nightwing.

So, you remember the Red Hood, right? Well, Batman had him cornered in a chemical factory... Hoodie tripped on his cape, fell into the chemicals... And we all know that the new psycho called Joker is also the Red Hood. We never related his ID. Bruce wants me to stay away from Joker. He isn't shabby, as I called him earlier, he is... kinda scary actually. He has killed multiple people just with laughing gas mixed in with some other gas. Then there is Catwoman, who enjoys torturing Batman. And we've got our new buddy, Penguin. This is a really bad year actually for Gotham.

I was up at the edge of the tunnel, reading like usual. Then, the alert rang from the bat-computer. "Master Bruce..."

"Joker..."

I shot up in excitement. My head hit the rock. "oww..." I rubbed the back of my head, set my book down, then climbed down from my perch.

I ran right up next to Bruce. "What are you so excited about? Your staying here."

"But Bruce!"

"Your not fighting the Joker!"

"Why not?"

"Because he is dangerous."

"So is Poison Ivy and Penguin."

"He isn't like them. If he gets you, I can't get you back to the cave to save you in time. If he gets you there are no buts or whats about it, he'll go for the kill." He glared me in the eye.

Bruce Wayne: There was attitude in that kid's eye. I knew he'd go for it. He knows how to hack my systems, if I put his bike online, he'll bring it back on. His hacking is far better then mine, I may have one of the most state of the art systems, most secure in the world, but he is better. He can hack the bat-mobile systems, track them, bring his bike back online, and go after me. I know because he has done it on multiple occasions. Dick isn't disobedient most the time, but he knows how when he wants to. The only way I know he'll stay home is if someone is watching him, if I make sure there is no way he can hide in this house. Which you may think is impossible considering he knows every trap door in the manor, every place he can get away from me or Alfred or reality when he wants. Thats the one thing that annoys me about the kid. If he is mad at me for something, something he overheard or found I was keeping, he'll hide, run, do anything to get away from me. When he is discarded, I basically see his eyes grow devious. Thats his secret personality, he is devious when he wants. So then I go a tease him about his reading, he relates quite a bit to books. But only around me, not around Wally.

The problem with Dick's room, its on the second floor, away from Alfred's and my own. He has a way outside, he has a way outside to the garage in any room with a window. His stealth is another thing, its getting hard to know when he is around, listening, or trying to figure out something I didn't tell him. Observant, small, he is far sided. He can see what I do on the computer from a pretty good distance, taking mental images. There is a lot he can do, getting away with it, without me knowing. But as Robin to get in on action. Rather or not he has always been somewhat like this, or if its a hobby he gained being alone so much. I think about it, he is alone a lot more than any other kid. He spends that time reading, or exploring new parts of the manor.

"I can handle it." He complained. Thats another thing he is good at in the cave.

"NO! Thats final, Richard." I should no better. He doesn't scare when I use his full name. But, I've learned a way to keep him in the manor, in one room, no place to hide. The only room in the manor, his home base weakness.

Dick Grayson: I'll go for it, whats he going to do? Send me to my room... I have a window. "You have to trust me or I'm never going to move up."

"Richard John Grayson, what part of no do you not understand."

Bruce Wayne: There is his bat-glare. He has learned my form of communication, the glare. Batman and Robin don't speak the plan. He basically read it ourselves. We have the glare, both of us. Mine is scary, and can make a fight all in itself. His, is devious, meaning he has his own plan, meaning that he knows how to handle the situation himself. Usually, is he gives me that glare while he is disappointed, it means I'm in trouble. "Richard, let me make this clear, if you follow, hack, or anything to attempt to go out tonight, I'm taking you off patrol for a month."

"So." The attitude, I hate that kid's attitude. Here we go, now or never.

"2 months."

"You wouldn't do that." He is right actually... I wouldn't cause I couldn't handle it. Him or Gotham.

Dick isn't the quiet shy kid trying to hide in the corner. He has quite the mouth, I've learned.

Dick Grayson: I'm gonna go after him. He knows it. "Can't send me to be babysat by the league either."

"But wanna know what I can do little big mouth?" Crud...

Bruce grabbed my wrist, and I've learned that tugging doesn't do much for me. I'm to scrawny. My only possibility, is the fact he has such a big hand compared to my little tiny hand and spider fingers. But no. When I get Bruce mad, there is no escaping. "Bruce! Your hurting me!" His grip hurts. He pulled me along behind him, and even though I tried to resist, he wouldn't let go. "Let me go!" I complained. "Your hurting me!" He was practically dragging me upstairs to the manor. He took me to a door, with a lock on the outside, he opened it, and let go of my wrist once I was inside the empty room. "Bruce!" I yelped as he closed the door. I can't unlock it from the inside, can't pick it either. The lock was only on the outside. There were no windows in the small room, because it was in the middle of the house. So, this was now where he plans to put me when I'm grounded... crud, defeated.

I pounded on the door a few times till he pounded back. "And now I know you won't be following me." hmm... I knew this room, the lonely room, I called it. I never thought he'd think of putting me in here.

Bruce Wayne: A little harsh, but he sees it coming, I can tell. I know he has already known about the room, but I've never put him in there.

I went to the cave to grab his book he had left on his perch at the edge of the tunnel, then brought it back up to slide it under the door. It didn't go through all the way, but it suddenly slid under, he had taken it. Then a piece of paper slid under the door. It was folded, I opened it. It was a frowney face drawn. He must of had a pen with him. A pen running out of ink. The face has a dot coming out of the eye as a tear. "I know your not crying, because you sob when you cry."

"Worth a shot." I heard a mumble back.

Joker, had already done his work, and disappeared. When I got back to the cave, I didn't forget about Dick. I went up to the manor and to the room where I had left him. "He never came out." Said Alfred who had checked every now and then for me.

I opened the door, no response from knocking. I found him laying on the ground, He was sleeping, he has been reading and fell asleep, because the book was closed with no bookmark, on top of his chest. One knee pointed up and the other leg was laying flat. His head pointed straight up, mouth slightly open. I could barely hear his breaths. I kneeled down infront of him, the boy looked cute, like the 9 year old I used to know, when he slept. I hated waking him up. So I gently took the book from under his arms. This was his book, Wally gave it to him on July 1st. I then picked the boy up careful to keep him asleep, and carried him bridal style to his room upstairs. At least he didn't attempt escaping from me. I'm fine unless its me.

I set the boy in his bed and covered him with a quilt, the quilt that brought back memories, that week he caught the flu, and he stayed bundled in that thing. I studied the sleeping Grayson. His eyes fluttered once then closed again. His bangs infront of his eyes, I moved behind his ear, but they came back down when he moved to sleep on his side. I didn't bother again. I went back to get his favorite book, and then set it back on the dresser in his room. "Thats the Dick Grayson I love to remember." I whispered leaving him in his bedroom. On my way out, I glared to the poster he kept up. His poster, his memory or his family. And I only just realize that the small shelf above it only had one item. A bracelet, I glared it closer, a bracelet of two robins... I never exactly found out why he chose the name of Robin... He always said it was a family name. What if its more to him.

I didn't realize my being in the room for more than another minute had wakened him to notice. "It was my mother's..." I heard a whisper. It was Dick, burrowed in covers, but glaring at me. "She loved robins." He had read my question. "She nicknamed me robin. I chose the name because she was still alive after they fell, when i ran down, she spoke to me. And thats what she called me by, for the last time." He never told me that in these 2 years. I looked to my ward. I could tell he was still half asleep. It was late.

Dick only had that poster and one picture of his family. Because they traveled on a train, there wasn't really much then owned. "Your a good kid, Dick. Don't ever let my anger get to you." I simply said as a somewhat apology.

"That was just competition, a challenge." He said, then slid his head back under the covers and shut his eyes. I yawned slightly and realized I wanted to do exact;y what I was keeping him from doing. So I left him, in his room, the peaceful boy.

Dick Grayson: So, yeah... the sidekick thing is on the rise. Aqualad, Kaldur'ahm. I don't get to meet him, not yet. He isn't coming to surface. Thats right, Aquaman's sidekick.

Wally and I were hanging out in the park. "So!" We were obviously bored. "I'm... um..."

"The word your searching for is bored."

"Yup, pretty much."

"Hey Grayson!" I heard a familiar voice from the distance.

"Um..." I got up from laying on the ground, and spotted the red head girl. "Hey, Barbara." She had been trying to hang around me at school a lot lately. I didn't mind to much. But Barbara Gordon is the commish's daughter. Double trouble for me.

"Who's the chick?" Wally asked. I flicked the back of his head. Then got up.

"Barbara, this is Wally. Wally, Barbara."

"What you guys doing here on this hot day?" It was mysteriously too hot.

"We don't know." Responded Wally.

"The only time I see you, Grayson, our here is when your reading."

"Yeah, well... So what about you?"

"mmm..." She then whispered in my ear. It'd be wrong to tell you friend.

"Sorry, babs." She smiled.

"Hey, you think you can meet me after school tomorrow?"  
"Sure!"

"Cool! Hey, look! Tall, short. Wow..."

"Your my height Barbara."

"Yeah, but most girls are short. Then there is you. See ya tomorrow, Grayson!" She then skipped off.

"You dog."

"Nope." I shook my head. "She is Barbara Gordon. If I break her heart, I'm in trouble with not only possibly child services, but with a drama queen. He dad has the power to put me in a foster home... I'd rather spend days in the streets."

"Whats so bad about a foster home?" I glared. "What? Seriously, it can't be that bad like everyone thinks."

"If your in a foster home, city ones for example, which is the program I'm in, your in a home with other kids, sharing one room, one meal, home schooled, usually pretty mean gaudian, and when you do a simple thing wrong, you don't sleep in a bed. You have to put up with other jerks. And then there is you have to be cute and innocent to get adopted. Have you ever seen a dog cartoon where they say the cute ones get adopted. Well with kids like me, it all depends on back round. I'M FROM THE CIRCUS!"

"But your cute."

"Then there is talent, bordism, health... its all based. And you don't get a say in it. I've been sent there before, its not fun... its a nightmare. And yet, I was only there for a week." Yup... not telling you that story. I still have nightmares. "It wasn't that long ago either..." I glared off.

"OK... I wish I was you, then you lecture off, and I wish I was a squirrel."

"If you wish you had my life you've got some serious issues."  
"I mean as Robin."

"Yeah... point being?"

"Whats it like being adopted?"  
"I wouldn't actually know. Bruce kept a lot from in those first 2 weeks. Like the fact I was going to be sent to the foster home once Tony Zucco was behind bars. If you think its like a dog... then jump in the pond and save me the trouble. You lose your family and its... your not getting them back... no one will replace them. The truth is, what other kids think it is from tv, its a lie of the dog house. When you lose your family, your sent to the foster home. There, they try to make you act like its easy to move on. They make you do the impossible. And then a family thinks, perfect, their fine. They'll think of us as mom and dad. We understand, right? No. Wrong. Its probably more like a nightmare. Thats what I basically thought when Bruce brought me to that... apartment building he calls a home"

"I'm sorry... Oh, and I consider that place the best home..."

"You didn't grow up in a trailer."

Wally and I, we are best friends, and are going to stick together for now on. As bros.


	4. I Know What I Signed Up For

Wally and I, we are best friends, and are going to stick together for now on. As bros.  
1 Year Later: So, Bruce has to some pretty high standards. But I always know I can reach them. I do reach them. But gaining overconfidence isn't something I can afford to do. We all know Kid Flash, right?  
I still hide, I still stay under. I still read and stay in my own. Its simple, but Bruce doesn't like how I speak, and open my mouth more often then I ever did. He sometimes call me big mouth when he is angry... nnn... that room is someday going to be the room I die in. It's my prison cell when I'm grounded. Grrr... I wonder if he realizes the more time I spend in there, the more time I get to figure out how to get out. He absolutely hates attitude, he hates it when I try to be boss, he hates it when I ask a lot of questions. He hates a lot of things. But lets just make this clear, I'm in that stupid room right now because he is going after scarecrow. Lets just take a back flash real quick...  
2 hours earlier: I was fighting the simulator, a training robot in the bat-cave. "Come on! This thing is stupid!" I blurted out trying to get Bruce's attention so he'd spar with me. But with this distraction...  
"Focus! If you keep taking you brain out of the game, then your component won't hold back to take the kill. Now get back up!" He stressed.  
I got to my feet again, but still out of focus. The bot hit me again, and I hit the ground harshly. *Robin, you were defeated.*  
"DA!" I laid there, my hands covering my eyes, a head ache was bothering me all day. The light from the computer was killing me from where I was now. When I removed my hands, I saw that Bruce was standing over me.  
"Up."  
"Bruce..."  
"Stop complaining and get up, now." He stressed the now.  
"This has gotta be considered torture to a child in the book." I whispered to myself. "No, why would he care..."  
"I heard that."  
"You were supposed to..." No... he wasn't  
"In the field, you should know by now. They aren't going to have mercy just because your 11."  
"I'm 12, Bruce. I've been 12 not for almost 8 months."  
"Point is, they aren't going to keep you alive just because your a kid. They don't feel pity just because your small and young. If anything they'd try to convince you to their side."  
"You seriously think I don't know that?" I didn't realize how close he was to me when I said that. He had popped me in the back of my head, popped... no, he hit me. "Oww!"  
"Shut your big mouth because break time is over. In the field..."  
"You don't get a break till the job is done, and in Horror city, the job is never..." He hit me again from the back of my head.  
"Watch the attitude!"  
"K! got it..." Nope. Not really.  
I started walking away... "Richard..." He isn't happy, he used my real name. "Your acting strange."  
"So."  
"Why? Do I leave you alone to much."  
"I'm fine. Just got a head ache. And don't waste your breath... Villains don't take head aches or sick calls as an excuse either."  
"I'm serious, Dick. I want you to take this seriously."  
"I do!"  
"Then stop using attitude towards me."  
"Sorry to intrude Master Bruce and Master Richard but I believe the dynamic duo is needed in Gotham... soon." Bruce then turned on the scanners.  
"Scarecrow... He's at it again."  
"Finally!"  
"hilarious."  
"What?"  
"Your staying here."  
"What? Why? You have just as much fear as I do. If not more."  
"What, you dwell..."  
"I don't dwell."  
"No. Your staying here. If he hits both of us as one target, then we are both in trouble. Then there is you and your little acts today. Your not prepared to perform against Scarecrow."  
Bruce Wayne: He is acting... unlike himself. I keep wondering if I am putting to much stress on him. I know stress basically eats him alive. I'll give him a break, but for right now, he is being stubborn again, his pearl blues grew devious. The room, the... he stressed the the, The room. Because its where he goes if he is grounded or ban from patrol. Do I like it, no. But I know what he is capable of doing when he is feeling devious.  
I'm getting concerned though, about him. He is acting rudely, disobeying. Just a few years ago, he was to shy to even talk a full sentence. Now he isn't afraid to back talk. He is growing up, thats the truth... and like any other parent, I wish he could stay that little kid I first knew him as. I even wish he'd someday call me dad. But... I know how family is to him, I know I can't replace them.  
"You still treat me like a kid!"  
"News flash, Dick Grayson, you are a kid."  
"Thats not how you ever treat me though! I've tried my best for 3 years to grow up to please you! And you still think I'm acting like that 9 year old! I don't get the respect I deserve from anyone but I always wish to come down here and get the right respect. I really do try Bruce, to be the best I can be for you, but your making it to hard. I can't meet your always rising standards. Not to my pleasment anyways. I've been your partner for 3 years, I knew so long ago I was giving up a normal childhood with you. But..."  
"I'm making you grow up too fast... The standards are still high, even for the best. I do leave you alone to much, don't I? I'm sorry Dick. I'm really sorry. I'll stop putting so much pressure on you."  
"I really do try Bruce..." I love though that he still has real emotion. Along with the acting happy emotion. Dick is full of excitement and energy, and I keep him from expressing it. I kneeled down and embraced the boy.  
Over the years, Dick may not know it all the time, but I feel like the proudest person watching him grow up. I don't want him growing up so fast. I want him to stay the energetic kis he is. He grows up, and he'll leave. Fly from the nest and start his own life, own identity, and will probably not want me apart of it...  
But there is always something... something there is for Dick to find out next. He is the smartest kid I've ever met. I don't want that to change. I don't want him to grow up so much, but he really is. He has grown 2 inches is not what I mean. I love the boy like my own son. Even though he is Robin, with Batman and Robin the fearless dynamic duo, I still want to protect him. If he finds out that Zucco is walking freely, and has been for over 2 years, Dick will want to go after him. The reason I don't tell him, is because if he goes after Zucco, Dick is going to let his emotions take the better of him, and Zucco with take advantage of that. I don't want Tony Zucco to take my child from me, for good. Just like if someone were going to take him from me, or take him from this world, they'd pay of course. And I'd do whatever to get my boy back. Its why I try to keep him away from maniacs, but he is better now, I can't keep doing this to Robin or Dick.  
"I can't fight Scarecrow alone. The difference between you and I, is that I've become who I am to avenge my parents, and dwell in multiple way over it. You don't dwell but move forward. Though its in your thoughts, you can fight past it. You have few fears, making you the stronger one against him... I'm just to afraid to admit it, because I'm scared that if he does get to you, he'll take you from me. But I can't play it by if. Can I?"  
"Am I comin' with?" Oh yes... his english is Gothamized, Americanized.  
"We are the dynamic duo, aren't we?" He hugged me tighter. "Alright... one half of this duo can't breathe." He let go then ran off quick to get dressed.  
But when we got to it, things were unfortunate...  
Scarecrow got Batman with fear toxin, and even though my mentor fought, he wouldn't be able to take him down, it was an over doce. I was in Scarecrow's grasp, he made me watch my fallen mentor. My hands were being held behind my back and my body was being held to his. He had a hand over my mouth. "So what is it our birdy fears. Dying? Spiders? Ghosts? Any of the practical kiddy fears? What about heights? Or even better... Batman. How does he treat you? Is he whom your afraid of?"  
"Its non of your business!" I finally throw him over my back. But notice something, he had drugged me with fear gas...


	5. After Affect

**I'm sorry it's been a while :( I've been busy with other stories and such. For my followers of How to Kill A Robin, I will have the sequel soon. Maybe... I don't know. Anyways, I'm actually rewriting this story. It will not be to different but yeah... **

**~Kat :)**

* * *

Bruce Wayne: I watched Dick throw Scarecrow over his back, but Scarecrow got at him with fear gas. I finally pulled together and pulled out the antidote. I first injected myself. I took the second bottle out so I could inject it to Dick, but Scarecrow got up and pulled me down. I dropped the small vial and it broke. "NO!" Dick is still mentally immature, he can't handle this drug for a long time before dropped for good. I watch him fall to his knees, holding his head, crying. Now filled with rage, I fight off Scarecrow and knock him out. I run straight to Dick's side. I notice his utility belt is gone, which means no antidote... "Your alright, Robin. I'm here." He was crying, gritting his teeth... He was fighting it. He was fighting it better than I. I pick up Dick, I push his head to my chest so he can't see. "Stay calm, your alright. It's all fake, Robin. Good soldier." He wraps his arms around my neck, still aware of whats going on around him... He's fighting this way better than I have ever been able to do. "Your a good soldier, Richard." Once I know he's secure in my arms, I jump out the window and shoot my grappling hook. The bat-mobile isn't far from here.

I seat him in the passenger seat and buckle him in. He's whimpering, "Shh, your alright. Good soldier, remember?" I put a blindfold over his eyes to keep from panic. My driving has proven to make things worse when drugged. I take off quickly, calling Alfred to prepare. "Dick," I try getting his attention. He seems to be calming down. a bit. "Dick, listen to me. Whatever it is that you think is happening, its not real. I don't know how well your fighting it, but you can't let anything pull you in. You have to keep on against it. Your alright, uninjured, I'm alright and your alright. It's just Scarecrow's fear gas and I know your strong enough to fight against it. You got that, Dick? You my soldier, you stand tall and proud always, cause your a good soldier."

"my head still hurts, Bruce." He complains.

"Right, we'll fix that. Your going to be alright, Dick." He was complaining about that headache yesterday too. In fact, it started about 2 days ago. Something is wrong... Other than right now. We get to the cave and I take him out of the car, removing the blindfold. He was going unconscious now. I lay him on the table. Alfred comes over with the vial and injects it to his arm. The tense form that had taken over Dick's body was no more. He calmed down and seemed to just fall asleep. "Alfred, I fear he may have a concussion."

"What do you mean?"

"He started complaining about a head ache a few days ago, he complained yesterday and again in training. As well as in the car. I think he may have been hit in the head to hard."

"Well, bring him up to his room and I'll hook him up." I nodded and picked Dick's small form up. I carried him up to his room.

His room had been left a bit messy. Though, Dick doesn't really mess up his room terribly, I mean messy for him is just papers left on his desk scattered, his bed unmade and his clothes still laying on his bed. I move his pajamas. I also remove his mask, boots, gloves and his rest vest and set it aside in a neat pile. I lay him down against the pillows and pull the covers over him, up to his neck. Then I get up and go into his bathroom, grabbing a clean face cloth and wetting it could with cold water. I come back in and put it over his forehead. I just sit on his bed next to him for a while. "Do you think he is alright now?"

"Yeah, thank you Alfred." I say.

"I'll leave you alone." And he shuts the door, leaving. I bring up a chair and sit, watching him sleep. I take his small hand and hold. After about a half hour, I fall asleep, my head resting on Dick's chest.

I wake up a few hours later. Dick is awake too. His eyes are squinted. I bring my head up and put my hand to Dick's head, pushing back his ebony hair. He opened his eyes. "Does your head still hurt?" I ask. He nods.

"Only slightly."

"Has it gone away in the past few days?" He shook his head. "Come on." I get up and pick him up. He wraps his arms around my neck and legs around my waist just like he did when he was younger. I carried him to the kitchen where Alfred was washing dishes. I sat him on the counter.

"Nice to see your alright, Master Richard."

"Alfred, test him out. I think it could be a concussion."

Alfred ran a few tests on him. "It seems he would have a concussion indeed. I suggest he goes right back to bed, lights off. Just sleep for a little while with ice on your head." Alfred got an ice pack out and handed it to me. I picked Dick up again and carried him back to his room. I kept the lights off.

"So, no computer, phone, books, music, nothing. Just rest."


End file.
